


Hamlet Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes

by Princessmeg8989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessmeg8989/pseuds/Princessmeg8989
Summary: What if there was a double murder in Surrey? What if Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were called in to investigate? What if Sherlock and John saw little Harry on the Dursleys doorstep that fateful night? What if Mycroft got involved? What if the Boy-Who-Lived's father was not James Potter? Slightly OOC Sherlock and John. Mentioned past SH/LP. Future SH/JW.





	Hamlet Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I own none of these characters or their stories. I wish I did but I am not rich enough to afford that. Updates will be pretty slow because of school.

Sherlock paced up and down the living room, bathrobe bellowing behind him everytime he turned. John didn't bother to look up from his newspaper at the Consulting Detective. He knew that Sherlock was thinking and wasn't to be spoken to. Suddenly the pacing stopped.

"Oh, clever, clever," Sherlock said snapping his fingers and John looked up.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I changed my mind, we are taking the case down in Surrey." John was confused, Sherlock had labeled that a 6, and he never left the house for anything less than a 7.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked as Sherlock began to walk up the stairs towards his bedroom to get changed into his usual shirt, jacket and trousers.

"There has been a second murder." was the only reply John got as Sherlock disappeared from sight.

_Well,_ John thought to himself,  _At least he isn't bored anymore._

* * *

The ride, like always, had been mostly quiet, except for when Sherlock texted someone on his phone or when John made some random comment that made Sherlock smile or chuckle slightly. John was the only person who could make him smile or chuckle actually.

The ride ended and after Sherlock paid the cabbie, the two men took of to the end of the street.

The street was part of a fairly normal estate, a place called "Private Drive", if John remembered correctly. They came to a stop in front of number 14.

Like any crime scene there was yellow tape around the house, a small crowd had gathered, all neighbours that were trying to find out what was wrong. Sherlock merely nodded to the man trying to keep the neighbours out and held the tape and the tape up for himself and John to walk under.

They walked through the garden and in through the front door. They had barely entered when a familiar voice said "Good to see you again John, Sherlock." D.I Lestrade stood before them and, after shaking John's hand, led them to the back of the house.

"It's a woman name Claire Allen. She is 35 and has a husband and one son who just celebrated his 8th birthday. Husband says she was a primary school teacher at the local school." Lestrade filled them in and opened the kitchen door to show them the crime scene. Sherlock nodded his thanks and looked around the room taking everything in,walking over to the woman's corpse that was sitting in a kitchen chair bent over the kitchen table.

The woman had long brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red jumper and jeans.

Sherlock looked closely at the corpse, looking at it all over.

"John, please tell me the cause of death." Sherlock ordered him and John was by his side instantly.

John traced his fingers around the woman's neck after seeing some bruising. John stood up straight after a moment of thought.

"Strangled to death most likely. The markings around her wrists indicate that she was tied to this chair so that she couldn't escape and was strangled from behind with a strong materiel, most likely a chain." He said and Sherlock smiled. A rare, genuine smile that shocked the D.I for a moment, before remembering that Sherlock was still human, even if he was a self proclaimed 'high-functioning sociopath'.

"There is home for you yet John," was Sherlock's comment followed by a frown. "But you are missing something."

John just nodded, he suspected as much. As Sherlock told him the day they met 'there's always something'.

"The body wasn't killed here it was planted. She was still tied down and strangled but the person who did this was a lover. Looking through her phone will tell her where they arranged to meet. Tell us when you find it."

"Lover?" Lestrade questioned.

"She has no wedding ring yet she is married. The only reason people ever remove their wedding rings is if they are A) Cleaning the dishes or B) Trying to keep their marriage a secret. Seeing as there is a pile of dishes beside the sink waiting to be washed the latter is our best bet. The only reason to hide your marriage is if yo are having an affair. The perfume she is wearing is an expensive brand, therefore indicating that she wanted to impress somebody. All signs point to her being killed by her lover or after she met wit her lover." Sherlock explained and Lestrade nodded like he understood what got said.

"We'll call you once we identify the lover Sherlock." Sherlock nodded.

"COme on John, let's go." and with that the duo left the crime scene and made their way out onto the street to find it more or less abandoned.

As they began to walk back down the street something made Sherlock freeze.

"John..." Sherlock said carefully.

"What is it Sherlock?" he stopped beside his friend.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh," Sherlock began to pull him in the direction of number 4 and pointed at the doorstep. John made out what looked like a basket on the doorstep, a blue blanket sticking out slightly out of the edge.

"What is that?" John breathed and Sherlock shook his head.

"Only one way to find out." and with that comment the two made their way to right in front of the doorstep.

Turns out it was a basket with a blue blanket sticking out, but there was something else in that basket. Sherlock and John exchanged looks and knelt down. Sherlock carefully pulled back the blanket to reveal a boy.

The boy was about 1 1/2 years old, had black hair, that while unruly, was quite curley too. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and it was still red with blood. As if nobody had tried to clean it.

"Sherlock," John looked over to see his friend frozen as he looked at the child. He had an expression he had only seen once on Sherlock's face, worry. Sherlock was worried about the child. After a second however it changed to anger and he carefully picked up the child.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked his companion.

"Taking him away from a family that won't want him." Sherlock said confidently.

"And how do you know this?"

"Why else would someone leave a baby on a doorstep on Hallowe'en? The person who left him here knew that the family would fight to keep him away if given the chance. Logic would conclude that the occupants of this house are his only living relatives." Sherlock explained as he pulled the child closer.

"And you knew that how?" Sherlock looked at John like he was an idiot, which in his eyes everyone was.

"His clothes and his blanket are made from a good quality materials. He comes from a rich family clearly and seeing as how he's around average weight for a child around 1-2 years old he was well cared for and loved by his family." The child snuggled closer into Sherlock and opened one eye slightly and Sherlock gasped.

The child's eyes were a bright green, but had a hint of grey to them. Sherlock had only seen eyes so green on one other person and that was Lily Evans.

Sherlock forced himself out of his shock and told John to take the basket and the letter. They would read it when they got back to the hotel.

"Come on John, let's bring him back to our hotel and call Mycroft." Sherlock told him and John froze.

"Did you, Sherlock Holmes, just make a decision that benefited another person's safety and well being? And that person is a child?" John asked the Consulting Detective and he frowned.

"I may be a sociopath Joh but even I won't stand for a child being left in an abusive home. Not if I have any say in it." He said seriously and John nodded. Sherlock's deductions were rarely wrong and leaving a child outside on Hallowe'en night? You have got to be kidding. The day that becomes a good idea is the day Sherlock get's along with Anderson.

 


End file.
